


The Remedy

by trinsghost



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Menstrual Sex, dubcon, mild sexual violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinsghost/pseuds/trinsghost
Summary: This story is for the 2017 Stephen King's IT (Pennywise fandom) Sewer Santa recipient.  Mine is floating-catastrophe.  Hope you have a very Happy Christmas, and enjoy the story!  (This will also be posted to tumblr under the name clown-in-the-well.)





	The Remedy

Heading home from a meet-up with high school friends, I ventured on foot from downtown Derry back to my parent’s house. It was late summer and I’d decided to head home from college after my junior year to rest up before finishing my degree. Eager to hang out with relatives from out of town (Family reunion time!), I was speed walking into the neighborhood just as the sun began to set when I heard a growl a block or two behind me.  


Turning around to see where the noise was coming from, I nearly ran into a trash can when I noticed a pair of eyes shining from the shadows. A low, guttural snarl started up again and now I could vaguely see something moving, a beast as big as a Great Dane trotting out from behind a row of bushes. Swearing under my breath, I took off down the street, running several blocks before an all too familiar ache hit me and slowed my efforts to a crawl. Pressing a hand below my navel, I sucked in a gasp as I tried walking faster. As I did, I could feel my period kick in, the first signs of flow eeking out with every step I took.  


“Augh! You’re a day too soon. Sonofab-,” I grumbled to myself, angry that I was this close to home and had to flee a huge snarling dog monster just as my monthly started to kick in. Phenomenal fucking timing! Just about to turn a corner, I caught sight of the beast again but it now was ahead of me! I pulled a quick about-face and ran toward the nearest fence, grabbing the top of the wooden planks and hauling myself over. Dropping to the ground, I nearly twisted my ankle landing on paving stones set in the grounds of a side garden.

The side of the Newby family’s backyard was nearly pitch black, no light emanating from their side windows, only the stars above could aid me now. Walking as quietly as I could, I tiptoed over stone and fresh peat, looking up to the neighboring fence for a good spot to make my next jump. ‘Just this one, and another at the back of Mrs McLaughlan’s yard, and head out through the Hanscomb’s side gate and you’re home free’, I assured myself. I was just about to leap up when I heard a rustling to my left. Hands trembling and ankle twinging in pain, I looked to the side, my breath coming to a halt as I saw the familiar set of eyes track me again. The faint glow lowered and shifted color to a pale amber before raising much higher in the air than the beast had been when I first saw it. Nearly stumbling back to the fence, I watched the figure rise and lope its way to me, slowly, cautiously until it was within leaping distance.

It, rather he was a clown; rather a circus clown stuck in a time warp, pale with reddish tufts of hair circling his massive head, pale white face marked in crimson paint, a very tall and imposing figure. He reached out with a gloved hand, readying to snatch me by an arm and at that moment, I made to jump and grab for the fence. Pulling myself to waist level, I could feel my pulse racing and my mind screaming ‘flip a leg over and freaking GO!’, but it wasn’t meant to be. The clown grabbed my legs from behind and had no intention of letting me free. I tried kicking, but his grip slid to my injured ankle, tightening and setting the injury alight with pain.

“Y/N, is that you?” Mrs McLaughlin said through the screened window of her home office. Exhaling a shuddering breath, I gripped the top of the fence and forced myself a bit higher.

“Hiii!” I replied in an awkward half yell. “Yeah..I was walking down the street when I saw a neighbor’s cat run by. She had something wrapped around her leg, so I thought I’d catch her. I think she dropped into Ben’s yard.” I winced as the clown gripped my leg again near the ankle, holding me upright with one arm as he shimmied around and between me and the fence. He pressed his back against the planks and I heard, then felt his breath as his face brushed higher up on my leggings. I swallowed thickly when he paused, mouth dropping to let out a low pitched growl, nose nuzzling my crotch.

“Oh dear! I see a familiar kitty I’ll be sure to let you or your folks know. Are you planning to jump my fence to get home?” Mrs McLaughlan asked, peering at me with a perplexed look.

“I’m almost over, so might as well. Sorry about that,” I grimaced. My eyes widened as the clown’s snuffling increased. ‘Oh my god. He can’t smell _my blood_ , can he?’

“You be careful now. If you need any help, holler at me. I’m cooking dinner but can be out in a jiffy if you need a ladder,” Mrs McLaughlan waved, dimming the light in her office before she waved goodbye. I was left hanging toward the fence, this strange being sniffing and growling at me. How the hell could I break free? No sooner did I ask myself this than he let go of one leg, then both, leaving me to dangle from a fence post. I readied myself to swing a leg up and over, but he had other plans. Grabbing my legs, he hoisted each up and over his shoulder, leaning back to pin my feet behind him.

“Holy shit!” I yelped, now trying everything I could to pull my legs out of his grasp. But he was tall and inhumanly strong, overpowering every attempt to wriggle away. He looked up at me with those wild amber eyes, chuckling as he snaked a hand and a single crooked finger in front of his face. I jolted as I heard material rip, watching the tip of his finger lengthen and stretch beyond the torn fabric of his glove. A long black talon pressed against the crotch of my leggings and with a devious smile, the clown sunk the end of his black claw into and along the seam, cutting a slit. The stretchy fabric pulled back with ease, along with the scant lace of my underwear.

“What the..hell? What are you doing?!?” I panted, struggling to pull my injured leg from behind his back. He snarled, eyes glowing brighter as he slammed his back against my feet.

“Hungry,” he whispered, tongue darting across his crimson lips. 

‘What?!?’ Alarms went off in my head and I pulled at my legs fruitlessly, pain be damned.

“Just a taste. Have to have a t-taste,” he groaned, a thin ribbon of drool ran down his lip, dripping down my mound.

“What are you TALKING about?” I ground out my question. Trying to pry his fingers from my knees, I whimpered when he snuffled against my crotch again.

“Fresssh. IntoxiCaTing,” he growled, running his nose over my folds. I saw, then felt his lips trace over me, followed by the wet slithering tip of his tongue. I grabbed and pulled harder against the fence, but that only gave him a better angle for what he did next. Running his hands up to my crotch, he slipped his thumbs into my folds, pulling them apart gently. He pressed his face against me, tongue lapping out in long, sloppy strokes. I felt a vibration from deep within his throat as he licked, apparently finding exactly what he wanted.

I tried pulling up again on the fence but stopped cold, gasping as I felt a pair of very big front teeth run over the edge of my clit. They began pinching and nibbling, his lips and tongue halting their search to wrap around the tiny bud, sucking it into his mouth. My sight went blurry as he continued teasing with alternating moments of searing pain and a building, tickling throb that had me bucking my hips in his grasp. The faint flicker of an orgasm twitched and roiled low and deep, something I scarcely thought would happen in a moment like this. Just as I was starting to feel it escalate I felt his mouth open wide, tongue slipping deep inside me. My entire body tensed against his, waves of pleasure wracking my core as he continued lapping cum and what little fresh blood he could from me.

As my orgasm subsided my energy dipped and I let go of the fence, still terrified but giving into exhaustion. The clown held onto my legs, throwing us down to a patch of grass behind me. I groaned as my back hit the corner of a stepping stone, certain I’d have a nasty bruise later. Taking a few wheezing, deep breaths, I pulled myself up onto my elbows, looking at the person crouched before me. He licked his blood stained mouth, panting heavily before he moved toward me.  


I flipped over to my hands and knees, clutching at thick patches of grass to ready myself for a mad dash. The clown made quick work of pouncing as I started to make my move, one hand snaking around my waist from behind. The other hand, now clawed on all fingers (and thumb) grabbed the back of my head. Mashing my face into the ground, he held me down as he unwound his other arm from me to splay his hand down my backside. His explorations traveled lower, fingers rubbing over already tender flesh. My already over-sensitive cunt throbbed against his touch as it dripped blood, arousal or both onto his glove.

“Let me GO!” I cried out, screaming into the grass as he slid a finger, then two into my aching heat, slipping them in and out slowly.

“Not ready yeT,” he rasped, lowering his face to my backside, ignoring me as I pleaded again and again. “Get more from you later. For now, I will have you wanting morE. My tAstinG. My hAvinG.”

Pulling his soaked gloved fingers from me, his hands hoisted my backside higher. His grip tightened with one hand as I felt him fumble at the waist of his clothing, reaching lower until a with a satisfied grunt, he pulled out something long, thick and slithering from between his legs. Steadying the tip against my entrance, he pressed his way in, length and girth overfilling me. Tears stung my eyes, mouth opening in a silent scream as he clasped his hands to my hips, thrusting in to the hilt and out and in again with such force that my knees slid against the ground.

“Nngh! Too big! Too BIG! Please let me GO!” I yelled, my voice hoarse and coated with panic.

“Nooo. J-just righT, yess. You’ll see in a momenT. Wait and s-see, Y/N,” he whispered my name, leaning forward and fucking me into the earth.  
Fingers clawing and grasping at the grass, I tried with all my might to crawl forward, letting out a sob as an arm slid under me, pulling my back up to his chest.

“WaiT for iT. PatiencE,” he growled against my ear, thrusting harder and faster. Feeling I could split apart from the inside out, I whimpered, raising my eyes to the night sky. I watched the stars twinkle in the heavens above, marvelled at the bright glow of the moon for what I thought could be the last time, my last night alive. Crying out, my body twitched with every heaving sob, eliciting more powerful thrusts from the clown. He let out rasping laughter that echoed across the yard, tongue darting out to trace the shell of my ear.

“MmmM, such fear from your lips, little one. Smells dEliciouS, but how does it tAstE?”

Turning my head to the side, he wiped my tear stained face, running a thumb along my trembling lips and down my jaw to grasp me at my neck. Running the tip of his nose along mine he leaned in, lips parting against my mouth. I could taste remnants of myself in that kiss, mouth opening involuntarily as I wretched at the metallic, musky flavor invading my senses. His tongue slithered in over my own, writhing and twisting as he deepened the kiss.

A hand made its way to the front of my tattered leggings, palm cupping my mound. His fingers slipped down over my folds and his throbbing cock, coating his glove with our juices as his thrusts quickened. Running a finger and thumb over the top of my clit, he circled, pinched and flicked, tickling the tiny bud mercilessly. I felt the ache build in me once more, my hips beginning to buck into his hand with reckless abandon. Mouths engulfed in a bruising kiss, teetering on the brink of climax, the clown slid one hand from my neck to my chest, palm seeking out my heartbeat as his hips wrung out the final thrusts towards a maddening, earth shattering finale.

The explosion of ecstacy hit in unison, pulling moans from us in waves as my walls pulsated around him, hot seed filling me to overflowing, dripping down my legs. Feeling everything and nothing all at once, I found myself holding onto his arms as we rode out the remnants of our climax. 

Shuddering as his lips parted from mine, he smiled a lazy half smile, eyes heavy lidded as he slid himself out of me. Laying me down on my side, he whispered in my ear, lulling me into a trance.

“Rest, little one. Lay here til the moon hides behind those clouds,” he pointed, “Then make your way home. I’ll come for you agaiN later.” Smacking his lips as his eyes lowered to my leggings, he cupped a hand over the slit he’d made in them, sealing the fabric. With a flamboyant bow, he backed into the shadows of the Newby’s side garden, disappearing from view.

I found myself laying in the grass, almost peacefully unaware of what just happened. As the moon slowly climbed the night sky, a patch of clouds gathered to hide it from sight. Getting up with a jolt of energy, I realized I’d just been set free by the clown’s declaration. I climbed and jumped over Mrs McLaughlin’s fence, then the Hanscomb’s fence and broke into a half sprint once I was in spitting distance from my family’s home.

Slipping inside, I locked the door and ran upstairs, grabbing a change of clothes and bolting towards the bathroom. Mom hollered up the stairs, giving me a heads up on when to be ready. 

“Y/N, Grandma and Grandpa will be over in around an hour. Dad’s on his way from the airport with Uncle Richie. Be ready by 9pm and we’ll break out dessert and watch a movie, alright?”

“Got it, Mom!” I hollered back, drenching myself under hot water. Dirt, blood and sticky clown seed poured down the drain as I leaned against the tiled wall. One of my hands drifted below my navel and continued south, fingers splaying and thoroughly examining every inch that’d been touched.

Three intense orgasms later and I wasn’t satisfied, yet I was convinced that clown had something to do with it.

=== Several Months Later ===

Christmas was mere days away, and I was back at my parent’s for holiday break. I’d headed back to campus the weekend after family visited, not heading back once since then for a visit. I’d thrown myself into my studies and part time work in the bustling college town an hour from Derry, determined to keep myself busy. At times though, when I was alone and especially at night, I found myself thinking of home. And much of that time my thoughts wandered to him, the clown who caught me unawares, turning an attack upside-down and into a fevered sexual encounter. As much as I wanted satisfaction, I couldn’t find relief from my recurring arousal. Cold showers led to getting myself off between classes, and that lead to a brazen encounter with an upperclassman in the library; me biting my lip in an effort to stay silent as he parted my legs and ate like I was his last meal.

Leaning back on my childhood bed with a favorite book in hand, I realized my free hand had been trailing along the seam of my pajama bottoms, fingers tracing patterns that lit up the skin underneath. I felt a building want, a need in my core that I couldn’t shake, and got up to squelch the burdensome build of desire in yet another cold shower. As I got undressed in the bathroom, I saw merciful relief in several faint drops of blood marking my underwear.

“Thank fuck,” I muttered, slipping into the shower. I hoped that this would help taper off the constant horniness I’d been dealing with since late summer. Since him. 

Slipping out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around myself and padded into my bedroom for a clean pair of underwear to wear with a pad. As soon as I stepped in my room, the all too familiar pang hit me again. My breath shuddered, faint throbbing beginning to build under the ache of menstrual cramps.  
I whimpered, my eyes rolling up to the ceiling as my core continued to pulsate. My hands tentatively slipped down my towel, itching to pull the bottom edge upwards.

“You know, I could help you with thaT,” a rasping voice uttered, low and gently mocking in tone. My eyes snapped to the right corner of my room and there he was, looming in the shadows. He seemed very much ready to pounce, but remained still as my eyes took in the sight of him.

“You. What did you do to ME?” I growled, hands gripping the edge of my towel. I could feel a drop of something roll down one of my inner thighs. Taking in the clown’s response, I could only guess I was dripping blood.

“I gave you a way ouT. You could have been my next meal, but instead..”

“Instead you ATE me out, then fucked me in a neighbor’s backyard. And you left me with this insane need to CONSTANTLY get off. But it never works! I’m freaking insatiable!” I sobbed, hiking the bottom of the towel higher, not yet realizing the top of it had fallen open, baring my breasts and very hard, peaked nipples to his gaze.

“As I said, I could help you with that, if you’ll only LET mE.” He stalked slowly towards me, the low light of my bedroom playing tricks on me. Eyes wavering in color from blue to amber, they finally settled on pale gold, boring into mine as his fingers trailed over my naked skin. Pulling the towel from me, I felt my cheeks burn as his eyes wandered up and down. Slipping a finger into his painted mouth, he tugged at the tip and then moved to the next finger, removing the glove from his hand.

“W-what are you doing?” I asked, leaning my head towards his face, mouth aching for his kiss.

“I’m the only one who can help you with thiSss,” his smile widened, lower lip coated in drool.

“But my folks! They’re downstairs wrapping Christmas gifts. They’re going to hear us, I know it!” I panicked, my whisper jolted as he licked several of his fingertips, then sliding his hand down my side.

“That’s what the glove is for, little one,” he chuckled, cupping his hand under my chin. Slipping his thumb in my mouth, he didn’t have to do much to open me wide. Stuffing the folded glove into my mouth, he patted the side of my face, smiling as he drifted south, dropping to his knees.

“Now let ol’ Pennywise take care of this. I’ll itch this scratch and you’ll feel much, much better. Til next month, that is,” he giggled, lifting one of my legs to rest on his shoulder before he dove in greedily, hungrily, enough to make me very thankful for that damned glove.


End file.
